


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by AyraBelle



Series: Mutual Weirdness [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fall / Autumn hashtag aesthetic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, for the picture that I couldn't get myself, most pics featured are my own, plus an art by AlphaWolfAl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyraBelle/pseuds/AyraBelle
Summary: In October, Prompto always gets a thrill when his countdown moves into single digits. He's not excited for his birthday to be nine days away - he still doesn't care much about that event.No - the best day of October by far is All Hallows'.
Relationships: (the gladnis and cornyx is in the background), Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Mutual Weirdness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Halloween Big Bang FF XV 2020





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween Big Bang 2020 and featuring art by [Aleric](https://twitter.com/AlphaWolfAl) \- here's the [direct link to the art](https://twitter.com/DrawnByAleric/status/1322966558663061504?s=19) so that you can retweet it! He was awesome and created the art for a scene that I can't photograph so keep an eye on Prompto's social media posts for that.
> 
> Other than that art, all photos are taken by me. (Including the one where I went to starbucks, bought a drink, and then walked outside and immediately knelt down to mess with leaves and people inside and driving by probably wondered what the devil was wrong with me :] )

In October, Prompto always gets a thrill when his countdown moves into single digits. He's not excited for his birthday to be nine days away – he still doesn't care much about that event.

No – the best day of October by far is All Hallows'.

Ever since he was young, Prompto has enjoyed the day where it's acceptable to dress up and watch campy themed movies. When he was younger, dressing up meant a time to pretend he was someone other than his awkward, pudgy self. But now that his boyfriend is Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, dressing up means that he can put together the Best Costume Ever every year. Not because Noctis can just buy him the really high-quality costumes that he couldn’t afford before, although that is an option. The secret element that Prompto adds to his costumes nowadays is the help from one Ignis Stupeo Scientia, Royal Adviser to the Crown Prince.

Just take last year for example – the latest Assassin's Creed game came out in November but Ignis got them an advanced copy, took notes on the costumes, and placed an order with the royal seamstress with enough time so that Prompto and Noctis could be their favorite characters for All Hallows'. They never would have remembered to give the seamstress enough lead time on their own.

Prompto is excited for this year as well. A new Space Adventure TV show was released and Prompto has been building the armor of two of the characters for himself and Noctis. Ignis has helped again by procuring materials and templates for the builds as well as helping Prompto keep to a building schedule.

The day that his countdown is finally in single digits this year, Prompto has just finished his own armor when he looks at the clock and sees that he has to leave in two minutes if he's going to get to the Citadel on time. He scrambles to change into something clean and smiles as he grabs his keys. Just last month, he finally got the motorbike that he has wanted since he was young. It had taken a few year to build up the savings so that he as comfortable dipping into his account and buying the thing, but he loves his bike and the thrill of riding still hasn't worn off.

Prompto enjoys the crisp air as he walks from his parking spot into the building. There's a tree that's the perfect shade of orange so he pauses a moment to take a picture. He thinks that Iris and Lup would enjoy the colors so he posts it quickly before walking into the building. He's got a social media account, but he does his best not to think about how many followers he has. It's a stupidly high number. Like really stupidly high. Prompto tends to panic slightly whenever he thinks about it. Thankfully he can set the app to only show him notifications from people he actually knows.

  
**promcobo** _at Citadel_  
found a pretty tree today! I love fall ^u^

He knows that he'll have a like notification from Iris before his meeting is over – she lives on her phone. He smiles to himself, slipping his phone into his pocket. She lives on her phone when she's not training, that is.

Entering the Citadel, Prompto calls out a greeting to Avi and Johann on duty as he makes his way to the Corrections office. Over his years working in the Crownsguard he's become much more comfortable in this building. He can still remember the first time he visited with Noctis and not on a school trip. They had happened across the king and Prompto didn't say more than 5 words (Noctis counted).

He enters the corrections office and is greeted by Sloane. 'Hey Prompto! Everyone else is in the conference room, come on over.

Prompto returns her greeting with a smile. 'Hiya Sloane – how's Hurley been?

Sloane beams at the mention of her wife. 'She's great! I'm guessing you saw that she's been promoted to Insomnia's Police Commissioner?'

'I did – tell her congrats from me!'

Sloane nods her thanks but doesn’t have time to respond before they enter the room and are greeted by the rest of the team. This is just a standard information update meeting, so they all start off gossiping

'Did you hear about Taako's new boyfriend?' 'I saw Iris walking with someone towards the makeout garden yesterday, do you think Clarus and Gladiolus know?' 'Oh, I think Lup and Barry are finally going get married!'

But eventually they remember that they do have to get through some official things. Prompto starts by telling them about his bike, and then Brad asks if he has any new tattoos so that sends him on another tangent as he shows off the embellishments he got added to his barcode – it doesn’t feel as foreign and threatening anymore. They have a few general situation questions, more of the hypotheticals that Prompto still believes take up most of their free imagination time to come up with, and then Isaak surprises Prompto with another question.

'Are you engaged?'

Prompto's first reaction is to glance at his left hand to see if there is a ring, which he laughs at himself for. He's pretty sure he would remember getting proposed to, it's not like a ring would appear without him accepting one. He’s pretty sure anyways – he supposes you never know with Noctis. That would be something he would do – just stick a ring on Prompto’s hand and pretend like he had asked. But he digresses.

'I don't think so why do you ask?'

Ren pulls out a tablet and shows the screen to Prompto. 'InsomniAbuzz took a picture that you posted and turned it into an engagement speculation story. We just wanted to make sure that you weren't keeping that news from us,' she says, smirking with a raised eyebrow.

Prompto snorts. 'Yeah right – I don't think that I'll ever be able to keep anything from you guys. Not only am I fairly sure you can read my mind by now, but you'll probably know before I do anyways.'

'Good,' Ren confirms as the others laugh and Prompto skims the short story.

> _WEDDING BELLS COMING?_
> 
> _Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum might be giving us all a royal wedding to celebrate – and none too soon. It has been almost three years since he started a relationship with Crownsguard Prompto Argentum, and the two have been friends since high school leaving many to wonder why the long wait._
> 
> _The wait may soon be over – Argentum recently posted the below picture on social media._
> 
>   
>  **promcobo** _at Wall Outlook with @king.of.fishing_  
>  this view is so pretty, made all the much better because of the guy I get to see it with <3 
> 
> _Argentum was apparently at the Outlook with the Prince, and at sunset no less. The Outlook is a very popular spot for couples getting engaged – perhaps everyone's favorite couple has joined those numbers!_

Prompto looks up when he's done reading. 'Dang, that does sound romantic. Maybe I'll print off a copy and stick it on Noct's bedside table as a hint.'

They all laugh, but Ren looks like she has another question now and Prompto has just enough time to regret everything before she speaks. 'Whenever that does happen, do you think you'll keep your last name or take on the royal one? Prince Consort Argentum or Prince Consort Lucis Caelum?'

Prompto's brain whites out. He definitely hasn't thought about that yet. He's not sure what he manages to reply but it seems to be enough to get the team to let him go. His return to the apartment is entirely on autopilot as his mind is caught up in a loop of _Prince Consort Argentum_ and _Prince Consort Lucis Caelum_.

Noctis laughs at him for it, but it is honestly really easy for Prompto to forget that Noctis is the prince. He's just Noct – a goober that likes sleep and Kings Knight maybe a little too much. (Maybe a lot too much…) He's never thought about the fact that if they get married then that would make Prompto royal as well.

Prompto is inside his apartment by this time, so he toes off his shoes and pulls a notebook out of the Armiger. It is a small one, but he doesn't need much space.

King Prompto Argentum  
King Prompto Lucis Caelum

The sight of those two options written out makes Prompto feel slightly light-headed and he banishes the notebook back into the ether, lying face down on the couch.

He could eventually be a king. What the fuck – who allowed that?

The door opens and Prompto isn't sure how long he's been face down. but Gladio greets him with a 'Good afternoon,' so it's been at least two hours. He hears Gladio walk over and spot him prone on the couch. 'That good of a day, huh?' he asks, patting Prompto on the shoulder sympathetically.

'I'm gonna be a king,' Prompto replies into the cushion.

Gladio has had plenty of practice deciphering his and Noctis's couch-speak and doesn't need any clarification. 'Oh, Noct finally asked? Congrats man!'

'No, he didn't,' Prompto clarifies, still into the couch. 'But he could and then I'd eventually be king. Or he could not,' Prompto continues, sitting up suddenly. The sky is much darker than he thought it would be – apparently his panic spiral lasted a good while this time. This realization is secondary in his brain, though. 'He'll probably decide that I'm not worth it – I can't provide him an heir after all – and then we'll break up. I'll have to move out, and work will be awkward so maybe this time Regis will let me quit.' At some point he stands up and walks circles around the living room, unable to sit still.

‘Whoa,' Gladio's eyes have widened steadily through Prompto's rambling and he drops his hands on Prompto's shoulders, pausing the panicked pacing. 'Take a deep breath for me?' Prompto tries – it's not much of a deep breath but Gladio nods. 'One more.' This one is a better attempt, and Gladio sits them both down. 'First things first: Prince Charming is head over heels for you – he's not going to break up with you.'

Prompto's anxiety brain latches on to the phrase 'head over heels' and how it doesn't make sense – one's head is always over their heels – but he's calm enough now to be able to push that thought aside and focus on Gladio. 'You can't know that.'

Gladio smirks. 'Trust me, I can. I've known Noct since he was a baby – he's not gonna break up with you.' He doesn't let Prompto speak before continuing. 'As for needing an heir, you won't be the first same-sex couple in the ruling line – as long as you two have a kid living with you whose last name is Lucis Caelum, that's the heir. Hell, there was once an aro ace queen that didn't get married and had no kids of her own but she adopted a girl and they were as much a royal heir as Noct is.'

Prompto nods, but there's still a problem. 'But I'm not king material – why should anyone want to listen to me?'

'You're loyal,' Gladio responds immediately, surprising Prompto. He would have expected Gladio to need to think about it at least a little. 'You're the most loyal person I know – and you're loyal to Noct so it's not like you'd do anything to hurt him. But you don't let him get away with anything and everything – you're a good reasonable voice in his mind and ear.' Gladio gives him a smile and Prompto can't help the one growing on his own face. 'Sounds like the kind of Kings I'll be glad to follow someday.'

~

Prompto's phone and social media soon fill up with pictures of colorful trees and pumpkins.

And pumpkin spice.

  
**promcobo** _at Insomniac Coffee_  
livin that pumpkin spice life

 **king.of.fishing** you're ridiculous  
**promcobo** pumpkin spice is the best! @mooglemaniac back me up!  
**mooglemaniac** Of course it's the best! @king.of.fishing just doesn't get the brilliance that is the spicy pumpkin  
**dropandgimme20** Iris and Prompto: you're both basic bitches  
**promcobo** @ChefTonberry your boyfriend is being mean to me!

Ignis looks up from reading the notification on his phone. 'Prompto, he's not wrong.'

Prompto gasps, appropriately over-dramatic 'Ignis Scientia, I'm hurt! I thought you loved me!' Hand over his heart, he fake swoons into the back of the couch.

Ignis Ieans over and pats Prompto's head. 'I do. Doesn't mean I can't acknowledge the truth.'

Gladio laughs from Ignis's other side and Noctis is giggling too.

Prompto leans back up and sticks his tongue out at Noctis. 'Fine, I guess I won't show you your finished armor.'

Noctis stops laughing immediately. 'Mine's done? Show me!'

Prompto crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. 'I don't think I should.'

Noctis makes grabby hands at Prompto. 'But you looooove meeeeee...' 

'I mean he's not wrong there,' Gladio chimes in. 

And he isn't, but it's the principle of the thing. 'No, but I don't think he deserves to see it.'

'But you want to show it off to all of us,' Ignis observes, and he's got it in one. Prompto really wants to show off how well the armor looks.

'You get one piece,' he concedes with a huff, retreating into his workshop and grabbing the helmet. 

The reaction from the others is satisfying – many gasps of admiration and Noctis's eyes are large as saucers.

'Prom, this is amazing,' he says, taking the helmet from Prompto and holding it reverently.

Prompto beams. He is ridiculously proud of how the armor turned out and he can't wait to show it all off. 'Thanks! We're going to need to try everything on before All Hallows' so that we can make sure that it all fits properly.'

Noctis nods, still gazing at the helmet as he turns it in his hands to see all angles. His obvious appreciation makes Prompto feel amazing.

~

Prompto wakes up on the twenty-fifth to grey skies and sticks his tongue out at the clouds. He has the day off of work for his birthday – despite how many times he has explained to Roswell that he doesn't mind working – but he still wants to get his morning run in. Donning the gear that he knows won't chafe when it gets wet, Prompto takes one step outside the apartment building and is immediately drenched.

'Happy birthday to me,' he grumbles, grimacing at the feeling of wet socks on his toes and taking off to run. Despite the rain, it's a comfortable temperature so the run isn't as bad as it could have been. He runs through his old neighbourhood and an idea comes to mind. He used to know exactly where the best places to trick-or-treat were, maybe they still are the best. Noctis likely has never actually been – they could go this year.

Maybe he should bring it up with Ignis first, to see what safety precautions he will need to plan for. 

He squelches his way past the apartment building security with a smile, mouthing 'Sorry' about the water he's dripping everywhere, and the guard gives him a sympathetic wave. The elevator also accumulates some water, and Prompto is pulling off wet gear before he even reaches the apartment door. 

Noctis is in the kitchen inside, cooking breakfast like he always does for Prompto's birthday. His birthday present from Noctis is that they get to spend the whole day together – Noctis makes sure to (with some help from Ignis) keep his schedule clear. Some years using the line 'it's my boyfriend's birthday' has been easier than others, but he always makes sure that Prompto knows he isn't leaving his side. 

'I can't believe you went out in that,' Noctis greets him when Prompto enters, not turning around. 'I stuck the latest batch of newspapers in the second drawer.'

'Thanks,' Prompto calls back, opening the indicated drawer of the table in the entryway. He had learned long ago that newspaper is the best way to dry his running shoes, and it works in his favor that Ignis reads many papers every day because can have them once Ignis is through. 

Shoes stuffed, Prompto pulls the last wet clothes – his shorts – off and that's when Noctis turns. Prompto watches his eyes widen with a grin and he can't help but preen when he sees Noctis's gaze trail down his body appreciatively. 'Happy birthday, Prom,' he says, voice pitched a tone huskier than usual.

Prompto smirks. 'Thanks, Noct. I'm going to take a shower.'

'Can I keep you company?'

'Not if you've got the stove on,' Prompto calls back as he walks into the bedroom, making sure to sway his hips slightly. His smirk widens when he hears the gas turn off and quick footsteps following him.

They don't have anything planned until Ignis and Gladio come over in the afternoon, so Prompto and Noctis enjoy a lazy morning. He's in more of a cuddle up reading mood due to the rain, so Prompto grabs his current read and snuggles with Noctis on the couch. Noctis is playing a game on his phone and the rain is pattering against the glass. It's perfect.

'Happy birthday, blondie,' Gladio says when he enters a few hours later, tossing an unwrapped box for a new LucActive watch into Prompto's lap – perfect, because his current one seems to be on its last legs and didn't take the swim disguised as a run earlier today very well. 'Now who's ready to get into the All Hallows' spirit and make a ghost?'

'Let's do it!' Prompto cheers, hopping up to give Gladio a high five.

'That would be called murder,' Ignis interjects, setting a neatly wrapped present next to Prompto's new LucActive watch. 'And I heard somewhere that it is illegal.'

Prompto heaves a dramatic sigh. 'Gladio, your boyfriend is no fun.' 

Gladio opens his mouth to respond, likely salaciously based on his face, but Ignis puts a hand over his mouth. 'Instead, how about we all watch the movie marathon that we know you have planned for us?'

Prompto jumps up, grinning. ‘Perfect!’ He pulls out a stack of movies from next to the TV stand. ‘So I was thinking we start with “Hallows’ City” and go from there.’

While Ignis and Gladio are over, the movies are relatively tame. Mostly campy with the occasional jump scare. This is because Ignis thinks that Prompto and Noctis’s love of horror movies is silly – in his words, ‘Why would you watch these movies simply to scare yourselves?’

He just doesn’t get it. But out of not wanting to get the Disappointed Ignis Look, Prompto keeps the movies tame while they are visiting. Once Ignis and Gladio have left Prompto and Noctis to their own devices, however, the dark ones come out.

Prompto is glad that he isn’t the first to suggest leaving the lights on overnight.

~

‘Hey, Ignis,’ Prompto singsongs as he enters Ignis’s office after his shift. Ignis doesn’t even look up from his reading, but he does raise an eyebrow. He recognizes the tone of Prompto wanting to ask for something that will likely not be a simple endeavor. 

‘So you know how mine and Noct’s costumes this year will hide our faces really well?’

This makes Ignis look up. ‘They do indeed.’

‘Can I take him trick-or-treating?’

The eyebrow raises again. ‘You want to take him door to door, as two adults, to request candy from people who have not been vetted by the Citadel?’

Prompto puts on his best smile. ‘No one will know it’s him – we’ll both be in full-body costumes. And I’ll be there – you can Gladio can come along at a distance so that we can make sure he’s safe. It doesn’t have to be all evening – just one or two neighborhoods.’

Ignis looks at his phone, reading something. ‘I suppose you can both go door to door in the apartment building.’

‘That’s not real trick-or-treating,’ Prompto insists before Ignis can continue. ‘I mean walking between houses, figuring out which houses are giving out the best candy, the whole shebang.’

Ignis doesn’t reply, but does give Prompto a long-suffering look. Prompto bats his eyes and smiles sweetly. After a long moment, Ignis sighs. ‘We will need to assign a small Crownsguard plainclothes team to also be there, but they can be unobtrusive.’

Prompto jumps up and hugs Ignis. ‘Thanks, Iggy! You’re the best!’

Ignis sighs, but Prompto can tell he is smiling.

~

All Hallows' – during the day, it's a time for family. The power of the sun allows those who have passed on to visit Eos again, and you light a candle in your window to show that your home is a welcome place for them to visit. Prompto doesn't have any dead ancestors to show around, but every year he lights a candle for Noctis's mom. Noctis generally spends the mornings with his dad, and Prompto wants to make sure that the former queen can follow her son home if just the morning isn't enough for her.

At night, however, the sun's power is gone and it's time for the daemons to take over. You dress up to prevent them from finding out who you are and following you home, though where the candy comes into it Prompto still has no idea. It's fun to dress up, though, and Prompto enjoys the small party that he, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis have every year. They dress up and hang out at Noctis's apartment for the evening, snacking and watching movies and taking goofy pictures together. 

Except this year. This year there are going to be more people at their evening party, so Prompto lights the candle for Noctis's mom and gets to work cleaning things up. 

He isn’t Ignis and doesn’t have Ignis there to judge him, so most of the mess gets shoved into the bedroom to get out of the main room and kitchen. Out of sight, out of mind.

Once the main rooms have been cleared of stuff, Prompto puts on some music and gets to the real cleaning – vacuuming the crumbs of snacks out of the couch cushions and scrubbing the stove to erase the mess of the pasta that Prompto and Noctis royally messed up three days ago.

(In Prompto’s defense, he had a handle on the process before Noctis came up behind him and snuck his arms around his middle. Prompto hadn’t heard him enter the apartment so when that happened he had jumped and spilled pasta all over the stove, some of it burning quickly in the burner’s fire. He couldn’t be held responsible for Noctis’s actions – and it was definitely his fault. He knows that when Prompto has music playing in his headphones he can’t hear things in the apartment and therefore gets jumpy. Definitely Noctis’s fault, no matter what Noctis says.)

The cranberry stain on the counter is not coming out, so Prompto has just placed a placemat over it and some of the wine bottles on top of the placemat to pretend that it’s decorative (and definitely not hiding anything, Ignis, why would you even ask that) when the door opens and Noctis enters with Ignis and Gladio behind.

‘Alright, let’s get costumed up so that we can get the party started,’ Noctis declares. ‘I’m ready to find a child and carry it around.’

Prompto snorts and sees Ignis pinch the bridge of his nose, Gladio rubbing his shoulder consolingly. ‘You might want to stick to Ignis’s speeches when you have to talk to the public.’

‘I’ll keep it safe!’ Noctis protests as they step into the extra room. ‘I would make sure that no other bounty hunters are able to take it away.’

‘Just saying,’ Prompto observes as he hands Noctis his under suit and starts pulling his own on. ‘You sound like a crazy person and might want to stick to the pre-written stuff so that Lucis doesn’t figure out too soon that their future king is a loon.’

They both laugh as they strap on pieces of armor and the costumes slowly come together. Prompto is finished first and he helps Noctis get his back plate settled, and then they both make their grand reveal to Ignis and Gladio.

Gladio lets out a whistle. ‘Wow, blondie, you did an amazing job on those. You both look great.’

Prompto beams under his helmet. ‘Thanks, Gladio. Iggy was a lot of help too.’

‘Come now,’ Ignis deflects. ‘I merely helped you get started – you are the one that did most of the work.’

‘Alright, let’s get the party started before everyone else gets here,’ Noctis says, moving to the kitchen.

‘Actually,’ Prompto cuts him off, grabbing his hand and stopping the progression to the kitchen. ‘I was thinking we could try something new tonight. What would you say to going trick-or-treating?’

Noctis laughs. ‘Yeah, like Specs would let me go trick-or-treating.’

When Ignis doesn’t immediately agree that this is a terrible idea and he can’t believe Prompto would even suggest such a thing, Noctis’s eyes widen. ‘Wait, are we…?’

Prompto smiles. ‘Let’s go get candy from strangers.’

Noctis looks to Ignis, who is also smiling. ‘You are not to take off your helmet, Gladiolus and I will be following at a short distance and there is a team of plainclothes Crownsguard that will also be shadowing you. Prompto is acting as lead guard for you, but he has scouted the area and promises that it is the best area for obtaining candy.’

Noctis launches himself at Ignis, forgetting that he is clad in hard armor pieces and that might not be the most comfortable for Ignis.

Ignis takes it like a champ, just letting out an ‘Oof’ and smiling. ‘Thank Prompto, Your Highness. He was the one to suggest the idea and come up with the best way to make it happen.’

Noctis shifts his hug to Prompto, which is not the most comfortable given the chest plates but Noctis’s excitement is infectious and Prompto smiles as well.

‘Well what are we waiting for, then?’

Noctis jams his helmet on and practically runs to the door, Prompto laughs and joins him after grabbing his hammer and helmet as well. Ignis drives them to the neighborhood that Prompto decided on going to and they all file out of the car, Noctis bouncing on the balls of his feet.

‘Where to first? Where to first?’

Prompto laughs and hooks his arm in Noctis’s. ‘C’mon, let’s head this way.’

They walk up to the first house and Noctis eagerly rings the doorbell. The lady who answers is an older woman, and she smiles at the two of them. ‘Hello, don’t you two look wonderful.’

‘Trick or treat!’ Noctis’s excitement is palpable and the woman chuckles at them good-naturedly.

‘Here you are – have a good All Hallows’,’ she says, handing them two candy bars and waving them off.

‘This is awesome!’ Noctis’s smile is obvious in his voice. Prompto laughs at him and leads the way to the next house.

They don’t stay out long – after two streets they head back to Ignis’s car. Noctis is sorting through his candy excitedly the entire drive.

‘Look at all of this! I didn’t even have to sneak it into Ignis’s shopping cart, people just gave it out because we walked up to their houses in costumes! I want to do this again!’

‘You’re a little old to be trick-or-treating, Princess. I haven’t taken Iris out since she was like ten.’

‘Excuse you,’ Prompto gasps at Gladio, hand over heart. ‘There is no such thing as too old for trick-or-treating!’

‘Blondie, you’re old enough to go to a store yourself and you both have a job that gives you disposable income and are dating a wealthy prince. You can just go buy the candy for yourself.’

‘That’s not the point!’

They bicker the rest of the drive and Ignis just laughs at them the entire time.

They only have about ten minutes to themselves back at the apartment before Iris and Talcott arrive, and enough people come soon after so that Prompto doesn’t notice Nyx until he turns and smacks into a wall of feathers.

‘What the–’

‘Oh, sorry Prompto,’ Nyx says, shuffling so that Prompto can see past the feathers to the face of one of his fathers. Nyx has on ridiculously large feather wings and a headpiece, as well as a tail. ‘Hey, you look amazing! Well done on the armor!’

‘Thanks!’ Prompto smiles, but is not distracted from the feathers. The wings must span literally six feet. ‘Where did you get the zu costume?’

‘Isn’t it great?’ Nyx runs a hand down his tail and the other across one wing, beaming.

‘How did you manage to get this all here in a car?’

Nyx laughs. ‘I put most of it on downstairs. I’m pretty sure the security on duty tonight thinks I’m a crazy person now, but I’m the Captain of the Kingsglaive so who cares about him.’

Prompto laughs along. ‘Just be careful near our TV – we just got a nice new one after Noct broke the last one.’

‘I did not!’ Noctis calls across the room from his conversation with Clarus and Regis. Prompto isn’t sure how he managed to hear that, but he definitely did break it so he has to respond.

‘Well it definitely wasn’t my fault!’ Prompto yells back. ‘You’re the one that was flailing about after you lost!’

‘If you had just let me win I wouldn’t have been flailing!’

‘Anyway,’ Prompto turns back to Nyx, who is laughing at this point. ‘Just please be careful – we don’t want to have to replace the TV again.’

Nyx gives him a thumbs up. ‘You got it. You seen Cor anywhere?’

Prompto points him to the kitchen and Nyx slowly turns to make his way there. Prompto decides to relax on the couch for a short while, setting the helmet and hammer down.

Noctis joins him. ‘It’s warm in here.’

Prompto can also feel sweat building along his back. ‘Yeah, there’s a lot of people. A lot of hot air.’

Noctis snorts and leans into his hand. ‘Yeah, especially from you.’

‘Oh, you’re so sweet, calling me hot!’ Prompto laughs and waves a hand.

Noctis is laughing at him, Prompto beams, and Iris walks over to them.

‘Hey Prompto! I took this picture – do you want it?’

Prompto takes her phone and looks at the picture – she must have just taken it, it’s of Prompto and Noctis on the couch and smiling. ‘This is great, thanks!’

‘I’ll send it to you!’

The picture comes through and Prompto saves it to his phone. Noctis leans over and smiles as well. ‘You should post that one. Show off the armor.’

‘I think I will!’

Noctis walks away as Prompto plays with filters and cropping.

  
**promcobo** _with @king.of.fishing_  
this guy had never been trick-or-treating before – what kind of parent does that to their poor child? thankfully I could show him the neighborhoods where they give out the good stuff

Prompto closes his phone with a smile, sure that Regis is going to have some snarky response to his insinuation that Noctis led a depraved life before today. He can see Iris and is about to make his way towards her when a hand grabs his arm.

'Hey,' Noctis says, looking nervous. 'Wanna head outside and get some air for a minute?'

'Sure,' Prompto agrees, hoping that he can help with whatever has Noctis uncomfortable. It happened quickly – they were just talking – so hopefully it isn’t anything serious. They thread through the small crowd (and avoid Nyx's wings) before exiting their apartment and heading to the roof. Once there, they find their favorite spot and sit with their legs hanging off the edge.

'It's so pretty up here,' Prompto says, not really expecting Noctis to respond but wanting to make sure that he knows that Prompto's there and willing to listen if Noctis has something he needs to get off his chest.

'You're so beautiful,' Noctis breathes.

When Prompto turns to look, unsure if Noctis meant for that to be audible, he finds Noctis looking right at him. Prompto flushes – still unused to praise after all this time but better at accepting it. 'You're not so bad yourself, handsome.'

Noctis looks down, fiddling with a small bag in his hands. 'Well you are. I love you so much, and I'm glad that you've been having a good All Hallows' – I know that it's your favorite day of the year.'

'It's been great,' Prompto assures him.

'So I have a question for you, but do you mind if we stand up for a second?'

Prompto agrees easily, getting up and following Noctis as he walks away from the edge a little bit. He isn't trying to read into the situation at all, just enjoying some time with his boyfriend, so he freezes wide-eyed when Noctis drops to one knee.

Prompto opens his mouth and closes it, no words coming out, so Noctis takes that as permission to speak, taking one of Prompto's hands in his own.

'Prompto, I love you. So much. I know that this relationship can't have been easy for you, since I'm a prince or whatever, but I thank the Astrals every day that you like me enough to put up with everything just for me. You have always been the only one who hasn't treated me differently ever since we've known each other – you're the only one who met me and didn't immediately treat me like royalty. You know me for me, and I want to make sure that I can spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you. Will you marry me?'

Prompto, because he's an idiot with no filter, responds, 'Did Iggy help you come up with that?'

Noctis, because he knows Prompto, smiles. 'Maybe a little.'

Prompto shakes his head and waves his free hand. 'That's not what I meant to say.'

'What did you mean to say, then?' Noctis is still grinning and Prompto loves that he managed to find a boyfriend who is willing to know him so fully and be confident that Prompto's non-sequiturs are not him trying to avoid answering the most important question he's ever been asked in his life.

'Yes! I mean yes, I will marry you, Prince Charming, and I love you too.'

Noctis surges up and catches Prompto in a kiss, which Prompto returns enthusiastically. Once they pull away, Prompto is smiling and he can see Noctis's blinding smile in return.

'So, uh, my family doesn't do rings for the engagement,' Noctis says, opening the bag that he had been fiddling with and pulling out a necklace. 'This will be the symbol of our engagement until we get married, and the rings we buy will be exchanged at the ceremony.'

'Your family sounds weird,' Prompto says, looking at the necklace Noctis is holding out. It's a simple chain with a small crest hanging from it – he assumes it's the crest of the royal family. It's definitely something that Prompto can see himself wearing without raising too much suspicion before they're ready to announce it to the world.

Noctis walks behind Prompto and attaches the necklace. Prompto hasn't stopped smiling.

They eventually accept that they need to return to the party happening in their apartment (you know, the one they’re hosting or whatever) and make their way inside, still giddy and stealing kisses every few steps. Once inside, the first person to spot them is – unsurprisingly – Ignis. He raises an eyebrow and Prompto beams at him, but before any of them can say anything Nyx is calling out to Clarus and attracting the attention of everyone there. 

'Sir, I need to inform you that my relationship status has changed.'

'Ulric, I don't care which of your flings has dumped you this time.'

Prompto, who knows about Cor and Nyx's relationship, immediately looks at their hands and spots the rings. He shouts, 'Fucking finally!' and attention shifts to him momentarily before Nyx holds his own hand up. 

'It's kinda the opposite, sir. I'm getting married.'

Prompto launches himself at Nyx, who has become used to this over the years and catches him in a hug easily even with the ridiculous headpiece and wings.

Clarus smiles but clearly still doesn’t get it. 'Congratulations, Ulric, but I still don't get why you need to tell me.'

Prompto switches his hug to Cor and he hears a gasp of understanding behind him. He assumes it comes from Ignis. 

'Well, sir, when the Marshal of the Crownsguard agrees to marry the Captain of the Kingsglaive it seems like something the Shield of the King should know.'

The rest of the assembled party get it now and a din of astonishment arises. Prompto whispers, 'I'm so happy for you both,' to Cor and Nyx before he retreats to give others space to congratulate them. 

With everyone distracted by Nyx's announcement, Prompto carefully tucks the necklace under his shirt. He doesn't want to take away from his dads' time of celebration. Noctis squeezes his hand and smiles in understanding. They have time later to share their own news. 

~

The next morning, Prompto wakes up with something tickling his neck. He is entirely unsure what that could be – he didn't go to sleep with a shirt on so it's not the collar, and Noctis usually sleeps much lower on the bed so it's likely not his hair.

(Seriously – much lower on the bed. Like so far down the bed that his feet dangle off the edge, and it's a king size bed too so Prompto has no idea how he manages that or why he wants to sleep like that. But he digresses.)

His right arm is stuck under Noctis, so Prompto reaches up with his left hand to feel what's there. And all it takes is feeling the chain of a necklace for him to remember. Prompto's eyes snap open and he holds up the crest to look at it, smiling.

'We can get you a different thing, if you want,' Noctis says a little while later, obviously having woken up while Prompto has been admiring his new jewelry. His eyes dart away from Prompto's to the crest in his hands.

'No, fuck you, it's mine now and you can't take it away,' Prompto insists, closing a fist around the crest and holding it to his chest, narrowing his eyes at Noctis.

Noctis smiles, looking relieved. 'Okay, fine, you can have it.

Prompto narrows his eyes further. 'Did – did you think I wouldn't want it anymore?'

Noctis shifts nervously, still avoiding Prompto's gaze. 'I mean, it's a weird tradition and a weird crest to have to wear and you love All Hallows' so maybe you were just in a good mood last night and you could have changed your mind I mean we're still pretty young–'

Prompto rolls over to perch himself on top of Noctis, cutting his ramble off with a quick kiss. 'Noct, I love you. Yes I love All Hallows', which only made last night even more special.' He can tell that Noctis is about to use some other nonsense to argue further, so Prompto leans down to kiss him again and prevent any more arguments.

When they make their way to the living room, Prompto wonders if Ignis is already planning on coming over or if he should text him to request breakfast. Or lunch. Prompto isn't sure what time it is but he knows that he doesn't want to cook.

Luckily enough, his first instinct is correct – Prompto and Noctis are just starting up the game console when the door opens to admit Ignis and Gladio.

'Iggy, I love you,' Prompto declares.

'I think I should be offended,' Noctis observes as Prompto reaches his arms around Ignis to embrace both him and the food that he brought over.

Ignis merely laughs, returning Prompto's hug. 'I see that he is still wearing the necklace, Your Highness, like I assured you he would be. I do not believe that you have to worry about me stealing your fiancé away.'

Gladio has clearly been let in on the news by Ignis. 'I dunno, babe, your cooking skills could wreck the most stable homes. Congrats, by the way, you two.'

Prompto beams his thanks and walks over to give Noctis an exaggerated kiss. 'Don't worry, handsome, I only love Iggy for the fact that him being here now means I don't have to cook. I still love you most.'

Noctis grins and hands Prompto a controller as Gladio helps Ignis in the kitchen. For a little while the apartment is filled with the comforting sounds of Prompto and Noctis's game as well as Ignis and Gladio talking while cooking. Prompto takes a moment to enjoy it – this feels more like home than any of his memories in Edward and Lydia's house.

'There is no justice in the world,' Noctis declares when Prompto beats him for the fourth time in a row.

'You're just jealous that I have the superior method.'

'All you do is button mash!' Noctis flops himself backwards on the couch. 'You shouldn't be able to beat me! I actually took the time to learn those combos.'

Prompto pats Noctis on the knee. 'And that's why you're jealous that my methods are superior.'

Noctis glares at Prompto sideways, but before he can come up with a retort Ignis appears and deposits plates of food on their laps.

Prompto looks up in surprise – Ignis never lets them eat at the couch when he is over. 'Wow, Iggy, I never thought I'd see the day when you encourage our bad habits.'

Ignis sits properly in a chair next to the couch. 'Today is a celebration. Do not get used to it.'

Prompto grins and stuffs a bite of omlette into his mouth. It's delicious, as always.

They eat in silence for a time, and once Ignis is finished he is the one to break it. 'I have a few official questions for you, Prompto, as you will need a Shield, title, and adviser. When are you both planning on informing the King?'

Noctis shrugs, but Prompto cuts in. 'Wait, what? I need a Shield?'

Gladio is the one to respond. 'Of course – you're going to be part of the royal family. Iris has been chomping at the bit to get an official position and would be honored to be your Shield.'

Prompto nods. 'Sure, cool, but a title?'

'Royalty has titles other than Prince, Princess, King, or Queen,' Ignis informs him. 'King Regis is the Duke of Galahd for his efforts to protect and reclaim that land from the Empire. Noctis is the Earl of Galdin Quay.'

Prompto is surprised by Noctis claiming the title of a vacation resort and looks to Noctis, who shrugs. 'It's a good fishing spot.'

Prompto snorts as Ignis continues. 'If you decide to take Noctis's last name then the easy solution is that you can be the Duke of Argentum.'

'Does it not have to be a location?'

Ignis shakes his head. 'Titles have whatever meaning that the Royal Family assign to them – we could simply rename a section of land to accommodate.'

Prompto isn't sure how the people that live there would feel about that happening, but he has another concern. 'Okay, we can figure that out, but I need an adviser?'

'You'll be a king,' Noctis reminds him.

'I mean whatever, sure, but does that mean I'm going to get my own Iggy?'

Ignis scoffs. 'Don't be absurd – I shall be your adviser, of course.'

'But you're already Noctis's adviser!' Prompto objects. 'You're way too busy taking care of him to have to deal with me.'

Ignis levels a look at Prompto. 'And what, precisely, do you think I've been doing for the past six years?'

'He's already an adviser to both you and Noct in all but title,' Gladio snorts.

Prompto opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again. 'Yeah, okay you have a point.' He doesn't say it, but Prompto tries to convey his gratitude to Ignis in his smile. He's honored that Ignis likes him enough to be willing to do this.

Ignis seems to get it as he smiles back. 'Now – the main question is that of title. Do you know if you plan to keep your own name?'

Prompto shakes his head. 'I don't want to be associated with that name any more than I have to be. I'm cool with taking Noct's name.'

'I assume that means you would rather not be the Duke of Argentum either,' Ignis says as he opens his notebook and scribbles a few notes.

'I'd rather not.'

'That is perfectly fine. We shall have to see what titles are currently in use and then you may choose one that is not assigned.'

Prompto can see that Ignis is gearing up for more comments and questions, but Gladio gently takes the notebook away and interrupts Ignis's train of thought by placing a game controller in his hands. 'We can deal with that later. For now, let's celebrate.'

~

It doesn't take long to tell Regis. The very next morning, Prompto is doing his rounds at the Citadel when Noctis walks up to him and grabs his hand. 'Dad suspects something's up so I'm just gonna tell him – come with me.'

There's nothing that Prompto needs to do until three when a school group arrives to tour, so he nods and follows along where Noctis drags him. He eventually realizes that they are heading to Regis's small office, where he holes up when he doesn't want to tell nobles or even most of the staff where he is.

'Enter,' Prompto hears Clarus call out when Noctis knocks. He wonders just how many people know where this office is, if Clarus is this calm about someone knocking on the door.

'Hey dad, Clarus,' Noctis greets them.

'Hello sirs,' Prompto follows, being there in his uniform drawing out the formal address. 'I mean – Regis and Clarus.'

Regis smiles. 'I am glad to see that this is not an official visit. How are you boys?'

'We're good – I wanted to tell you something.'

'Does this have anything to do with the wide smile that even this morning's council meeting couldn't wipe off your face today?' Regis asks with a shrewd smile.

Prompto grins at Clarus when Noctis sticks his tongue out at his dad. 'I'm going to get married, I'm happy, sue me.'

Regis turns a wide smile to Prompto, who doesn't know what to say and instead just pulls the necklace out of his shirt. Regis's smile grows wider and he stands and circles the desk to pull them both into a hug. 'I am so happy for the both of you.'

Clarus claps a hand on Prompto's shoulder and smiles as well. 'Congratulations, you two.' He then steps just outside of the door to allow Regis some family time without his Shield. Which apparently is soon going to be a thing that Prompto will have to think about requesting from his own Shield. What even is his life.

'Now, Noctis,' Regis continues, sitting them all down on the couch. 'As your mother is not here, I am afraid that I will need to assume her role and ask for all of the details.'

Noctis pretends to groan, but Prompto can see that he is glad to get this remarkably normal interaction time with his dad. As Noctis starts his retelling, Prompto pulls out his phone to send a quick text.

> **To: Mr Marshal Dad Boss Sir  
>  **Rounds got interrupted by Noct – I'm with the king now so don't be surprised if you don't see me for a bit
> 
> **To: Prompto  
>  **Understood. Everything ok?
> 
> **To: Mr Marshal Dad Boss Sir  
>  **yup! I'll tell you later. Tell Nyx hi from me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> **To: Prompto  
>  **Sometimes I wish I could demote you.
> 
> **To: Mr Marshal Dad Boss Sir  
>  **You know you'd miss me (◠‿◠✿)

Prompto puts his phone away and Noctis is just getting to the part of the story where he actually asked the question. He omits Prompto's rambling before answering, which makes Prompto snort.

'That's not what I said,' he clarifies when Regis looks at him. 'First I asked if Iggy helped you with your speech.'

Noctis snorts too. 'I was trying to make you look good.'

Prompto waves his hand. 'Regis has known me for years now – he hasn't thrown me in the dungeons (that I know are here) for treason yet.'

'We still don't have dungeons Prompto,' Regis replies, laughing.

'That's what you'd say if you did have dungeons and just want to throw me off the scent. I will find out the truth.'

~

After their conversation with Regis (which lasted another four hours and honestly just devolved after the supposedly non-existent dungeons were brought up) Prompto had to supervise a school group taking a tour of the Citadel. It’s not the most fun assignment, but at least he’s not on Throne Room guard duty. That’s the worst job – usually reserved for whoever missed a training or was late to a shift. Or whoever has pissed off Cor the most in the last week. Thankfully there are no incidents – he really doesn't want to have to deal with that paperwork – but Avi has been looking weirdly at him the whole tour time.

Once the kids have left, Prompto finally gets the opportunity to talk to his fellow guard. 'Hey Avi, is there something on my face? I really hope not – it would have been embarrassing to do that whole tour with something on my face, why didn't you tell me before?'

'Nothing like that,' Avi assures Prompto’s rambling. 'I just noticed your necklace.'

Prompto looks down, and sure enough he hasn't hidden it again after showing it to Regis. 'Uh.' Avi clearly knows what's up and Prompto can't come up with an excuse.

'I assume you're going to tell the Marshal and Captain Ulric soon? You keep walking around like that and the whole Citadel is going to know before they hear it from you.'

Prompto scrubs a hand across his eyes. 'You're right, I better do that now. Once I find Noct.'

'I won't tell anyone,' Avi promises, grinning as he waves goodbye to Prompto. He tucks the necklace back inside his shirt and goes hunting for his fiancé.

Because Noctis has an apartment outside of the Citadel, his official rooms are mostly used when Noctis wants to take a break and play King's Knight. Which is precisely what he's doing when Prompto walks inside.

'Hey, Prom. How was the tour? Join in and we can take down a few dungeons before I need to get ready for that dinner thing tonight.'

Prompto takes a moment to flop next to Noctis. 'It was fine – kids stayed in line. I forgot to hide the necklace, though, and Avi noticed.'

'Smooth,' Noctis replies, finishing up a fight and clearly waiting for Prompto to pull out his phone as well.

'So we better go tell Cor and Nyx before they hear from someone else and then Nyx calls me his least favorite son for the rest of time.'

Noctis looks up, laughing. 'Yeah, he would so do that. Alright, let's go have the rest of the dad talks.'

'Don't call them that,' Prompto insists. 'That's just making it sound like the time we got the sex talk like six different times from so many people individually. I don't know why they didn't think to organize efforts, or realize that Ignis already had tortured us with that when we first started dating.'

Noctis shudders. 'You're right – let's not do that ever again.'

They are in the Crownsguard hallway by this point, and Monica waves at them from her office when they knock on Cor's door. There's a moment of silence before Nyx opens the door.

'Hey, aren't you supposed to be on duty?' He crosses his arms and frowns at Prompto. The effect is ruined by the fact that he can't quite keep his laugh in.

'I just finished,' Prompto replies, pushing past Nyx and sticking out his tongue. 'You, on the other hand, are still on duty because you need to work that dinner thing that Noct has to go to. So hah.' He perches himself on the edge of Cor's desk and gets a grin from the man.

'I still don't know why Regis requested Kingsglaive and not Crownsguard there,' Nyx huffs, sprawling across the couch that Cor put in there specifically for him and Prompto.

'He wants to annoy Councilman Lucas,' Noctis supplies, joining Nyx on the couch. 'They said something about how Insomnians are the only true Lucians and so dad wants to be guarded by completely non-Insomnians tonight to prove a point to them. And make them squirm.'

Nyx beams. 'Excellent, I knew that I approved of you dating my son for a reason. Keep the insider information like this coming – I love to annoy Councilmen.'

'We're not dating anymore,' Noctis says casually, and Nyx bolts upright with wide eyes. Cor also sets down his folder and raises an eyebrow, so Prompto rolls his eyes.

'I was nice with your dad, why are you being mean to mine? We're engaged now. This idiot asked me to marry him on All Hallows',' Prompto clarifies, pulling out the necklace.

Assured that Prompto isn't heartbroken and wanting Nyx to avenge his honor, Nyx beams. 'I knew I liked you, kid,' he directs at Noctis, who is smirking.

'Congratulations,' Cor chimes in, grinning as well.

'I hate you all,' Prompto groans, laying down across whatever Cor had been reading.

Cor pats his head. 'There, there. Don't worry, it'll sink in for Nyx in a moment and you'll get the effusive dad reaction that you know you want. Did you tell Regis?'

'Yeah, we talked to him earlier today.'

Cor can't respond because suddenly Prompto is pulled off the desk and into Nyx's arms. 'I'm so happy for you!' he says, hugging Prompto tight.

Cor was right, Prompto is glad to get this reaction. He knows that Cor is happy for him, but he's still glad that his other dad is a hugger.

~

Ignis picks up Prompto a few evenings later and Prompto is surprised to see Noctis in the back seat. 'Didn't you have some meeting tonight?'

'This is the meeting,' Noctis replies. 'Iggy thinks that we should get the rings before the world finds out and we can't go anywhere without getting mobbed.'

'I mean, that kinda already happens,' Prompto points out.

Noctis snorts. 'You ain't seen nothing yet.'

'Well that was vague and ominous,' Prompto observes. 'Where are we going?'

'There is a jeweler close to the Founder King Square that Noctis has expressed a desire to patronize.'

Prompto looks at Noctis, who shrugs and rubs the back of his head. 'It's where my mom and dad went to get their rings.'

Prompto squeezes Noctis's hand with a grin. 'Works for me then.'

The shop is small and the staff are exceedingly professional – simple 'Sir's and 'Your Highness's are all the indication they give that they likely know exactly who Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis all are.

'How can I help you?' a woman asks politely.

'We're hoping to get some wedding rings,' Noctis says, gesturing between Prompto and himself.

The woman – Maureen, she introduced herself – smiles. 'Excellent – congratulations to you both. Do you have any ideas of what style or metal you would like?' She guides them to a case of rings and Prompto's eyes go to a ring that is stylized metal to look like wood with a gold inlay.

'I'm just thinking black – something sturdy,' Noctis says. 'I think I read something about titanium being good?'

Maureen pulls out a simple black band for Noctis to try on and Prompto tries to look at other rings but his gaze keeps going back to the first one.

Ignis steps close as Maureen is figuring out Noctis's ring size. 'You appear to have seen one you like.'

Prompto nods. 'Yeah, but it looks like it would be super expensive.'

Ignis chuckles softly. 'Have no fear, Noctis can afford it. And,' he continues, cutting off Prompto's objection before he can even open his mouth to voice it. 'Noctis, I believe, would like to buy you something nice to symbolize your union. He believes you deserve it, as do I, and would be sad to know that you are not being honest with your choice.'

Prompto narrows his eyes but can't retort as Maureen shifts her attention to him. 'And you, sir? Is there a ring that you would like to look at closer?'

Prompto feels Ignis nudge him slightly and sighs. 'Yeah, that one there – with the gold in the middle.'

'A lovely choice,' she says, pulling it out. 'This one will be large on you, but we have other sizes in the back so if you like it I will see if we have your size in stock.'

Prompto slips the ring on his finger and knows that fighting it would be a lost cause. 'Yeah, I really like this one.'

'Wonderful – let me size you up and I will see if we have these rings in your sizes available here.'

She slips a series of rings onto Prompto's finger, figuring out which is best in a way that Prompto has no idea how to contribute to (and thankfully doesn't have to). When she moves to the back, Noctis grins at Prompto. 'That was a really cool-looking ring.'

Prompto grins back. 'And you win the award for least surprising choice – I am shocked that you picked a basic black ring. Shocked, I tell you.'

Noctis sticks his tongue out at Prompto, who giggles. They look at other rings and jewelry waiting for Maureen to return – commenting on which ones they think look the best and which they think they should have gotten to provide another level of defense. Some of those rings would leave a dent in a person's jaw should they get used to punch.

When Maureen returns, she is holding two rings. 'Here you are, sirs, try these on and make sure that they fit alright.'

Prompto and Noctis both do – the rings fit perfectly. Before Maureen packs them up, Prompto arranges them on the little pad thing on the counter to take a picture. Noctis leans over and hums appreciatively at the picture. 'That looks good, Prom. You should post it.'

Prompto looks at Noctis handing Maureen a credit card to pay. 'People are going to freak out. They took my Outlook picture and turned it into an engagement story like a month ago, not to mention all the speculation that’s been happening since we started dating.'

Noctis shrugs. 'They would freak out anyway. This way you get to share your awesome photography and that will be what gets spread everywhere.'

Prompto looks at Noctis a moment longer, but he seems sincere. 'Alright then. I'll wait till we get back to the apartment so that we don't get mobbed on the way home.'

'A wise choice,' Ignis observes, taking the small boxes and placing them in his pockets. 'I shall hold on to these until the ceremony.'

'A wise choice,' Prompto imitates Ignis, accent and all, causing Noctis to snort and Maureen to visibly stifle a laugh at the three of them.

'Here is your card and receipt, Your Highness. Congratulations again.'

'Thanks, Maureen!' Prompto speaks up when all Noctis does is nod. 'Have a great day!'

Back at their apartment, Noctis boots up the console and Prompto lays across him, scrolling through filters.

'You know, I think the shine of the original is the best. But this muted tones one also looks nice.'

Noctis shrugs. 'I don't have your eye for it – if you think the original is best then I agree.'

'Well you're no help.'

  
**promcobo** _at Miller Family Jewelers with @king.of.fishing_  
did some ring shopping today <3 <3

He closes up his phone immediately after, not really wanting to see the influx of comments that is sure to come in. He sets it aside and watches Noctis play for a while before getting up to grab them both some water.

'Hey Prom, your phone is ringing,' Noctis calls out to him as he returns with water.

Prompto takes his phone from Noctis with a thanks and looks down at the screen, feeling the blood drain from his face when he sees the name. He hasn't told the corrections team about getting engaged and just posted about it on social media. And now Ren is calling him.

'Fuck.'

**Author's Note:**

> Picture descriptions:  
> +'I love Fall' post: two skinny trees in front of a full-leaved tree - the full-leaved tree has bright orange leaves and in the background you can see more fall-colored trees.  
> +'Outlook' post: the point of view is looking out over a valley of buildings and trees, there is a tree and a wall of arches before the valley - in the distance are mountains and the sun is setting. (I'm fairly sure this is Assisi, Italy.)  
> +'Pumpkin Spice' post: a take-out coffee cup is on the ground and there are fall leaves surrounding the cup as well as around on the ground.  
> +'Trick or Treating' post: Prompto and Noctis are sitting on a blue couch, in costume - Prompto is dressed as the armorer and Noctis is dressed as the titular character from the Star Wars The Mandalorian series, both helmets are off and on the couch and Prompto's hammer is on the ground leaning against the couch. Prompto is smiling and waving his hand and Noctis has one eye closed while leaning on his right hand with a soft smile on his face.  
> +'Rings' post: two rings on a black pad in bright light that makes the pad look kinda purple towards the background - the rings are leaning one on the other, the one on top is stylized to look like wood with a gold inlay running around the middle, and the one on bottom is a plain black.
> 
> (I'm not the best at creating these descriptions so if you would like more detailed ones then please feel free to ask. Or if you have a better description that I should use here instead please let me know and I will change it out.)
> 
> The two rings are my husband's wedding ring (the 'wood' one) and one of my many rings (the black one). Mine is worn on the middle finger of my right hand and has a Star Wars engraving that I was able to hide using strategic angles and leaning my husband's ring on top :]
> 
> The 'Let's make a ghost' lines are inspired by [this](https://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/post/166177670605). It makes me giggle every time I see it :]
> 
> And yes, 'Space Adventure' equates to The Mandalorian in our world. It's a double-reference because Space Adventure is the Star Trek spoof sci-fi series in Phineas and Ferb :]
> 
> I has a [tumblr](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/), though I rarely use it so please don't be offended if you message me there and I don't respond. I'm more active on [instagram](http://instagram.com/ayrabelle).


End file.
